


Back Again?

by MissIzzy



Series: Playing Games With the Girls [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: x_men100, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-13
Updated: 2003-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't learn better from the previous day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an x_men100 challenge to use one or more of a list of sentences in a drabble. In this case, the sentence used is "'Evolution,' he said, 'is a fickle thing.'"

Logan was even more wary when Rogue once again pulled him into her dorm.

"He undid the braids," said Kitty and Jubilee disapprovingly.

"Harmful rebellious behavior," the latter added. "Sit down."

"How are you getting him to do this?" Kitty asked Rogue, as Logan obeyed with only a glare.

"Some guys you don't have to date to have whipped." Rogue laughed.

"All that evolution and you've still whipped him?" Rogue just looked triumphant.

Kitty and Jubilee both took an astonished look at him, and Logan gave up on the rest of his dignity. "Evolution," he said, "is a fickle thing."


End file.
